


An Incredible Simulation

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: As he watched over the girl, a motion on the screen soon lead Komaeda to realise that the handheld system had been left on. Out of curiosity, he plucked it off her, earning a frown, as if she could feel herself being distanced from the device, even in her sleep.---Komaeda 'helps' Nanami with one of her games.





	An Incredible Simulation

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my friend Mimi-bug! <3
> 
> My very first Komanami fic :o
> 
> Prompt from [here](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/161721177899/person-a-is-playing-a-video-game-even-though)

 A soft snoring sound arouse from one of the pool-side chairs. As he approached, Komaeda discovered the slumbering form of Nanami, lying in the chair as if she were a sunbather, if not for the fact that she was fully clothed, hood pulled up, and GameGirl Advanced resting on her stomach, rising and falling with each gentle outtake of breath.

This certainly isn’t a safe place to sleep, Komaeda thought to himself, perching on the edge of the neighboring chair as he observed her. Although it would certainly kick-start the killing game if something were to happen to the girl, it would be too easy, wouldn’t it, if someone were to kill a defenseless sleeping person. Where would be the challenge in that? It just wouldn’t do at all. Besides, if anyone here was going to die, it should be him. Why allow someone so talented and valuable as Nanami to take the first fall?

He would have no choice but to keep watch in case any one tried anything.

Komaeda sat for a moment, studying Nanami’s sleeping face. She had surprisingly long lashes for someone who didn’t seem to favor make up, and her cheeks were just beginning to glow pink from her time out under the sun. He briefly considered laying his coat over her, but it was warm enough out as it was.

As he watched over the girl, a motion on the screen soon lead Komaeda to realise that the handheld system had been left on. Out of curiosity, he plucked it off her, earning a frown, as if she could feel herself being distanced from the device, even in her sleep.

Komaeda squinted at the screen, the late afternoon sun creating a blinding glare, as he attempted to hold it up in various ways before finally finding a position in which he could actually see what was going on. On the screen was a 2D image of a rather handsome-looking, light-haired young man in a school uniform. While the boy himself was static, an option box flashed before him:

\-------------------------------

> **Kiss Tonagi-senpai**

Slap him

\-------------------------------

A dating sim…? Komaeda thought that he’d overheard Nanami saying something about not being very good at them. Good for her, attempting to grow her talent, Komaeda mentally congratulated. Had she perhaps gotten stuck at this particular choice, thinking on it for so long that she drifted off?

Maybe she would appreciate some help, even if it was coming from someone like him.

Closing his eyes, Komaeda held his thumb on the ‘down’ arrow until he had lost track of which dialogue option would have been highlighted, before finally pressing X.

Even though the volume had been turned down fairly low, the smack was audible. The 2D boy, Tonagi, stood stunned, an angry red palm mark on his cheek. For a split second, Komaeda nearly thought that his luck had gotten it wrong, however new dialog soon displayed:

\-------------------------------------

 **Tonagi:** Ah! You know me so well, Nanami-chan! Did you enjoy that as well?

\-------------------------------------

 …Oh.

After hitting X again, the screen changed to a CG of Tonagi locking lips with a pink-haired, faceless heroine. The credits rolled.

Whoops.

“Nnn?”

Komaeda looked up from his game as Nanami began to stir, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes. “Komaeda-kun?”

Her brows furrowed in confusion as she realised what he was holding.

“Oh good morning, Nanami-san,” he pipped. It was already nearly time for dinner. “I finished the game for you! If you want to go back to the last save point, I can tell which option to-“

“I didn’t save it…”

“…Huh?”

Nanami’s entire face puffed up into an impressive pout, although her voice remained soft. “I didn’t save it. I’m playing on hard mode, so it only lets me save at the start of each chapter.”

Komaeda handed the game back to her. He really did ruin everything. “I’m sorry, Nanami-san. I should have known that someone like me could never be of any help to someone like you-“

The rest of his words were swallowed up by soft lips brushing over his, Nanami’s hands resting so lightly on his shoulder, it was almost easy to believe that she wasn’t really there, a character in and of herself. She pulled away just as quickly, sitting back down on the edge of her own seat in order to reclaim the game, and evaluate the damage done to her save.

“Nanami-san?” Komaeda tried to chuckle and blow off his confusion, but the noise died in his throat. Whatever she had been thinking, he certainly didn’t deserve such a kind touch, especially not after letting his bad luck rub off on her things.

“Since it’ll take me hours to get up to kissing Tonagi-senpai again, I did some research in the meantime... I think,” she answered, not looking up from the screen.

“I see. Do you still want me to tell you which option to chose?” he asked again, his head still floating. Maybe he was the one that needed a nap.

Nanami shook her head. “I like a challenge.”

 

 


End file.
